


Salvation

by TheWalkingSwen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Songfic, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingSwen/pseuds/TheWalkingSwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds herself outside the Charming household on Christmas Eve. While attempting to figure out what brought her there - or more importantly, why she hasn't left - a simple song on the radio opens her eyes to something true. A bit of a Christmas miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Swan Queen-family fic, which I started writing on Christmas Eve alone in my friend's apartment, pet-sitting her precious animals over the holidays. 
> 
> The particular song this is written to is one of my favourites, and always makes me think of our two idiots. You should absolutely listen to it while you're reading. ;) I'm trying to keep as close to the canon of 4a's finale as possible, but admittedly I'm behind on the episodes in seasons 2 and 3. 
> 
> Please excuse any and all inaccuracies - and point them out of you feel the need to - but otherwise, please enjoy some of this Christmas fluff! Happy holidays, Swen. 
> 
> Song: "Salvation" by Gabrielle Aplin

 

* * *

 

 

_“You are the avalanche_

_One world away_

_My make believing_

_While I’m wide awake”_

A song played softly through the radio of Regina Mills’ car as it sat parked behind a familiar yellow bug outside the Charming household. The woman herself of course, sat within, contemplating her decision to make the drive over on Christmas Eve.

 

Henry had come over hours ago for dinner and a movie, and Regina knew she would be spending the night on her own after witnessing his pleading eyes and tone. She couldn’t resist Henry when he asked so kindly for things - even as a pre-teen. His affection for yuletide celebration was paralleled only by that of Mary MargaretWhite, and with the addition of baby Neal, the Christmas spirit had been renewed and Regina expected to once again be crowned Evil Queen if she did not allow her son to go. To make matters worse, Emma had publicly rejected Hook’s invitation to as he put it, a “cozy, romantic, winter getaway just the two of us”. While it had given Regina and Henry the satisfaction of a mutual, mirthful smirk, she soon after realized that it meant the entire Charming family would be having a delightful Christmas together - and that hers would once more be painfully, agonizingly alone.

 

_“Just a trick of light_

_To bring me back around again_

_To those wild eyes_

_A psychedelic silhouette”_

 

While the brunette had expected no invitation, she had to her disappointment and being left out, once again. She recalled bitterly the words Gold had spoken to her years prior, after first helping Emma and Mary Margaret return from the Enchanted Forest - and true enough she had been invited to various events over the years, yet it _still_ hurt when she was left out.

 

Every time.

 

Tapping a gloved finger on the steering wheel,  subconsciously going along to the beat of the music as she asked herself for the umpteenth time _why_ she was still sitting there. Was she planning on going in? At first. But to what end? She would see Henry tomorrow for their dinner, and she wouldn’t have to deal with the anxiety brought on by appearing unannounced (and uninvited) to what was sure to be a cheerful family gathering without her.

 

She moved to put the car back in gear, halting only when she pushed the assaulting thoughts from her mind. The chilling soprano voice on the radio rung out clearly then, giving Regina pause.

 

_“I never meant to fall for you but I_

_was buried underneath and_

_all that I could see was white”_

Just like that, part of the reason she had lingered so long became abundantly clear: Emma Swan. The Savior.

 

_“My salvation_

_My, my_

_My salvation_

_My, my”_

 

Salvation. The Saviour.

It fit all too well, hit too close to home, and Regina almost rolled her eyes at the sentiment. _Emma Swan is not my salvation._ The ex-Mayor chastised herself, gripping the wheel tightly.

_“You are the snowstorm_

_I’m purified_

_The darkest fairytale_

_In the dead of night”_

 

This was getting ridiculous. If she didn’t know better, the brunette would have thought the singer was some kind of psychic. The Savior, who had been a thorn in her side for the last three years, now swam through her mind in a flurry of blonde hair and tentative smiles. The darkness that was once Regina Mills had given way to a less angry, less Evil version of the same woman. A change that was prompted by nothing other than Emma Swan, and her infuriatingly precious (yet intimidating) “Hi” upon meeting for the first time.

 

_“Let the band play out_

_As I’m making my way home again_

_Glorious we transcend_

_Into a psychedelic silhouette”_

 

The years had changed both of them, their relationship had taken steps forward and leaps back - but Regina had realized that they always came back together. No matter how many times distance came between them, they seemed to be tied, tethered together. Whether by Henry, or curses, or other unforeseen events… they remained a constant in each other’s lives.

And, somewhere along the way, the thought of The Savior _not_ being around frightened her. And now, as she sat in her car outside Mary Margaret and Charming’s house, Regina couldn’t bear the thought of leaving. Not because Henry was off celebrating with his grandparents.

 

Not because she was alone.

 

But because for once, Emma Swan wasn’t around to pull her out of her own self-destructive, gaping darkness. As that particular realization crashed down over her head, she heaved a sigh and allowed herself to laugh bitterly. The sound of boots outside was muffled by the thin dusting of snow, until Regina was shocked out of her downward spiral by a knock on the window.

 

Brown eyes snapping up, she was met by the face of none other than the Saviour.

 

_“I never meant to fall for you but I_

_Was buried underneath and_

_All that I could see was white”_

 

Thoughts screeching to a halt, Regina sat there frozen, unable to speak. Instead, she turned the car off, silencing the music that threatened the Queen’s heart with unhelpful emotions. Emma went ahead and opened the door, confronting the older woman with a cold wind and and unreadable expression.

 

“Emma.” She said finally, deciding that starting off with something was better than her stunned silence.

 

“Regina.” The former breathed out.

 

Stepping out of the car, Storybrooke’s previous mayor pulled her jacket close and shut the door. She had no explanation, and looked somewhat guiltily down at Emma’s boots.

 

“I was just coming out to find you.” The Saviour said.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Regina asked, eyebrow raised as she surveyed Emma anew. The car was hidden from view of the apartment, or so she thought.

 

Emma paused, and nodded. “Yeah - well, I was coming out to get the car. To then drive to your place.”

 

“And why were you going to do that?” Was the reply, containing traces of wariness.

It was Emma’s turn to be silent, but only for a few moments punctuated by white puffs of air. “Because you should be in here with us. Celebrating. Being together.” She sighed, a hopeful smile on her lips; the very same that had Regina’s heart flutter like a rabbit in the cold. “It wasn’t Henry’s idea or anything, but he mentioned talking to you before coming over and it was like… I realized you’d be alone. Robin gone, and Henry here… that just, it sucks.”

 

Regina chuckled, this time without a hint of sarcasm or guarded tone. “Well, I have admittedly never been one for Christmas celebrations.” She offered. Emma shrugged. “So Henry tells me. But look, you’re here now, why not come in?”

 

“Oh, I don’t think I shoul-”

 

“Please.” Emma said, practically begging. The look in her green eyes was the same that their son had used the very same day to secure his spot at the Charming’s table. The kid had gotten it from her. “You’re already here.”

 

“I don’t want to impose, dear.”

 

“Mary Margaret and David are already turning in. Henry will be passed out soon enough too. Just come in for a drink.”

 

Regina narrowed her eyes. Why was this important? Why was Emma trying to get her to stay? She knew better than to assume the worst, or that there was some joke to be had at her expense for being the lonely woman who sits in her car outside family parties. Sensing her trepidation, Emma continued: “Regina, no one should be alone on Christmas.”

 

Expression softening, shoulders relaxing, Regina looked at Emma with wonderment. A spark of hope ignited in her chest that she couldn’t seem to quell as the blonde looked on at her with the same optimism written on her features.

 

“Well,” Regina said, looking down at the thin watch on her wrist. “It isn’t Christmas yet.”

 

Emma was about to protest when she saw the smirk on the older woman’s face. It was a smile she had come to cherish, for it was as genuine as they come, and in her opinion, far too infrequent. “Then when it’s officially Christmas, you won’t be alone. You’ll be with me.”

 

The darkness Regina had feared, fled.

 

Walking up to the apartment together, the brunette stopped and looked at Emma squarely. “That is a fact I am… extremely grateful for, Emma. Thank you.” And, before she could think better of it, she added: “I don’t think there’s anyone I’d rather spend it with.”

 

She turned away before she could see the blush creep over Emma’s cheeks. Still, determined to get the words in before they went upstairs, she said: “Good. That’s why I came to get you.” Chuckling as they entered the building, Emma reached down and squeezed Regina’s gloved hand softly. “Because it didn’t make sense not to have you here. Without you, this family isn’t whole.”

 

Saying nothing, smiling broadly, Regina clasped Emma’s hand tenderly. Her eyes downcast, she felt the kind of hope that might have gotten her an I-told-you-so smirk from Mary Margaret and a slap on the wrist from her mother. Heading up to the apartment hand in hand, Regina replayed the lyrics to the song that played on the radio just minutes before. She made a mental note to have Henry download it for her later. Emma had saved her from another Christmas alone. Saved her, like she always did.

 

_“My salvation_

_My, my_

_My salvation_

_My, my”_

 


End file.
